Revolution
by MaryKott
Summary: To put up with the world, there are few things we can do. In order to put up with his world, Ritsuka did the only thing a twelve years-old boy can do. He asked for help. RitsukaXSoubi, YuikoXRitsuka


_Hello! _

_Yes. I know. My story is pure cruelty. __People on usually has a tendency to torment characters the most as possible, in all the most evil ways, with the help of the most evil means. I'm no different from any of you. So, Ricchan and Soubi-kun are going to suffer the most as possible, in all the most evil ways, etc. _

_This is story is DIFFERENT from the original plot. A lot. So, I won't put up with the following suggestions:_

_**a)-.** "You're making Ricchan too happy!!" Different stories lead to different ideas, right? I, probably the happiest person in the whole world, would have been hopeless in Ritsuka's family. _

_**b)- "**No one makes any sense." Yes, I know. But you do too. People often doesn't make any sense so, I'm going to make them change idea easily and display cruel acts out of mere fun. Hm._

_Any other advice is highly recommended for me to give my story a resemblance of wisdom. And 'cause I'm not English (even if my language does have a common root with English and I'm sure all of you can figure out which language I'm talking about. :-P) I may experience little things called orthographical and grammar mistakes. If you notice something, please, tell me. But please, do not say "you're story's full of mistakes, it's shit" because it doesn't help me. I have to know what I've done wrong and why. I know. I'm a pain in the ass. If you're not in the mood to notice mistakes, then, tell me my fic's wonderful and end of the story. _

_I'm done with my ramblings. relieved breath_

_Now, the most difficult part. The story! _

_evil laugh_

_**Disclaimer**: ah, oh, ehm… I killed Yun Kouga… Ricchan is mine! Yaay!! _

_**Claimer**: A lot of the trivial characters. Yes. You're thrash! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

**Revolution ****– Short prologue**

It's common knowledge that a lonely light glowing weakly in a room often cheers on the tired eyes of a reader.

It was a lonely light indeed, apart from the ones in the alleyways. And to tell the truth, it was faint too. Not enough bright to light up his face. But on his hands, there wasn't any book and sure as hell, he wasn't going to get any.

Ritsuka was cross.

The smell of antiseptics was making him angry. The sporadic sounds of doctors being called was making him angry. Everything was making him angry. Of course, Soubi was part of his current position and that made him even angrier. Because after all, how did he dare to mess up with his life? Wasn't enough messed up to begin with?

Now, he was in a hospital. Waiting for dawn to break. All alone. Again Soubi's fault too. Bandaged up and carefully monitored like he was going to die anytime. They had called his father but the man hadn't even have the guts to answer the phone. Ritsuka had known from beginning he was a coward but right now, he managed to boost his anger towards the whole world.

Again, it was all Soubi's fault.

In order to help him, not bothering to _ask_ him first, the man had called the police. He had told them everything. Everything from the beginning to the end, about his mother above all. And now, she was in all probably held in jail or whatever while he was held in a room of the hospital.

Tomorrow morning he had to see a psychologist and few other people from the police bureau.

What angered him the most was, however, his absence. Soubi produced all that damned commotion and he wasn't even going to deal with it. He hadn't called. Not even a text message all day.

Was it a game?

Was it his way to have fun?

To answer all his questions, a quiet knocking startled him out from his thoughts. Ritsuka turned mechanically towards the window, out of habit. No one. It seemed like the knocking was coming from the door. The glass-walls let him see Soubi, smiling and waving to him. He looked actually pleased with himself.

Ritsuka glared. He jumped out of the bed and cringed at the ground's iciness. He then reached the door and opened it. After having let him in, he locked again the door.

"How are you, Ritsuka?"

His carefree tone made him see red. He turned. "What have you done!"

Soubi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You called the police!" He said through teeth, trying his best to keep his voice down. It was getting harder now that the source all of his rage was standing in front of him, apparently confused.

"I called no one. I didn't know you're in the hospital." He explained. "I called you but it looks like you left the phone home. It took me a lot to find you, Ritsuka."

The theory had some sense but the child was angry and he felt like breaking down. Because of that, he snarled in response and turned away. "Liar."

Soubi seemed to catch the hidden meaning. The boy was like a teddy bear. He wasn't saying it but all he needed were cuddles. So, he hugged him by the waist. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" His tone was livid but he didn't reject the embrace.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. Why are you here?"

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" He asked once more, suspicious.

"I'm sure, Ritsuka. What are you talking about?"

The child sighed. It was a sigh of relief. Having someone to talk with was indeed relieving. "Someone called the police. I thought it was you… but it's not you. They took away mother…"

Soubi's hold tightened. Ritsuka was trembling.

"I don't know where… they took me _here_! But they didn't let me talk. They said it was all over but they don't understand anything! Mother's _not_ mad."

The man's different opinion was cleared into his stillness but it wasn't the appropriate moment to bring it up. Whenever the child's belief was right or wrong, it didn't matter. He needed support and his Fighter was going to give him that.

"Come on…" His arms slid down and he rose him up. For the first time, Ritsuka accepted silently his help. He clutched at his pullover with both hands, his face hidden in there. He sat on the bed, still not letting go of the child.

"Soubi…?" Came his muffled voice.

"Yes?"

"…do you think… do you think everything will be all right?"

Soubi hesitated. Would he have been not a liar, his answer would have been different. But he was and one by nature. He rubbed the boy's head affectionately. "Of course, Ritsuka."


End file.
